


Bite Me, Asshole!

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dean and Cas being idiots, M/M, Sam Ships It, sam is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Cas is way too literal and Sam is tired.





	Bite Me, Asshole!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [¡Muérdeme, culero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294756) by [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy)



> Prompt from this Tumblr post: https://suck-too-hard-on-your-lollypop.tumblr.com/post/164880436701/otp-imagines-bite-me-asshole-person-a

Sam Winchester could only take so much. He, his brother, and Castiel were grouped up in the bunker, pouring over the Men of Letters' books to discover what the monster of the week was this time. Dean and Cas were in _another_ fight, and instead of discussing their issues like almost-40-year-old grown men and millennia-old angels _should_ , they just kept sniping at each other. Finally, Dean twisted around in his chair and growled at the angel, "Bite me, asshole!"

Castiel blinked in surprise. Then he shrugged. "Okay."

Sam's mouth fell open.

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Cas leaned over Dean, pulled back his plaid button up, and bit his shoulder through his dark gray t-shirt.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut. "Ugh…" he groaned, gripping Cas’s arm. At this, Cas stopped and pulled back, eyebrows knit together.

Dean's cheeks were flushed pink. His eyes snapped open, and Sam could see that his pupils were dilated. "Who told you to stop?" Dean grinned. " _Bite me_ , asshole."

Cas smirked back. "As you wish."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Stop quoting _Princess Bride_!"

"I am _so_ out of here," Sam said, scrambling up to gather his texts and papers. As he was leaving, he heard his brother moan the angel's name. Sam shuddered. Maybe a study break was just what the other two needed. As for him, he was going to his room to work in _peace_.


End file.
